al fin te volvere a ver
by Miss Murder' Smile
Summary: gaara se fue y matsuri no lo pudo resistir....


**Disclaimer: Bueno antes que nada quiero decirles que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Al fin te volveré a ver**

Aún no lo podía creer, hace una semana lo había visto trabajando tranquilamente en su oficina y ahora se había ido. Pero no en una misión, esta vez se había ido para siempre parecía como si el cielo se hubiera puesto triste también, al igual que los pobladores de su aldea. Todos estaban de negro y llorando, nadie se atrevía a hablar. Solo se escuchaba unos gritos devastadores de parte de una chica. Había varias personas reunidas que eran de konoha. Sus nombres eran: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee y Haruno Sakura.

-disculpe pero ya debemos llevarnos el cuerpo, ya es hora.- dijo un chico que estaba vestido todo de negro

-noo!! Por favor déjame un rato mas con él, todavía no se lo lleven.- dijo llorando incontrolablemente

-vamos, tranquilízate. Ya se deben ir.- dijo un castaño mientras abrazaba a su hermana

-está bien.- dijo calmándose

Temari noto que había otra persona que estaba tan destruida como ella. Decidió ir y la abrazo fuertemente. Le dijo "todo está bien, debemos ser fuertes". Matsuri no podía dejar de llorar, no le interesaba lo que pensaran de ella que los ninjas no mostraban sus sentimientos. En ese momento solo pensaba en la persona que mas quiso y en un sentido de cobardía no le pudo decir lo que sentía y ahora es muy tarde para revelárselo. Las horas pasaron y la gente de suna se fue yendo a su casa sin antes darle su pésame a Kankuro y a Temari. Todos se fueron excepto su fiel alumna, Temari le había dicho que se fuera a descansar pero ella no quiso, solo necesitaba estar con él un momento más. Lo que mas le molestaba saber era que nadie le quería contar como murió, solo sabía que había sido en konoha tratando de proteger a su amigo Naruto de la organización de akatsuki, eso era todo lo que sabía, sin embargo no comprendía porque nadie le podía decir cómo fueron las cosas exactamente. Estaba apenada pero necesitaba preguntarlo necesitaba hablar con Kankuro.

Toc Toc…

-pase.- dijo malhumorado

-disculpe Kankuro san, necesitaba hablar con usted.- dijo tímidamente

-que necesitas Matsuri, en un momento tengo que salir.- dijo acomodándose

-necesito saber todo lo que paso.- le miro fijamente a los ojos

-no entiendo de que hablas.- dijo volteando la mirada

-usted sabe a qué me refiero, parece ser que soy la única en todo suna que no sabe a manos de quien murió.- dijo con lagrimas que caían de sus mejillas.

- perdón, después hablamos me tengo que ir.- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

Matsuri se fue apenada de la oficina de Kankuro, sabía que no podía molestar a Temari ella estaba igual de apenada por lo sucedido. Sin más que hacer se fue caminando hasta llegar a su casa, se echó en su cama y se puso a recordar la primera vez que conoció a su sensei.

FLASHBACK…

Temari estaba hablando con todos los alumnos, tenían que escoger un arma de combate pero una chica intervino. Tenía miedo de escoger una por miedo de lastimar a alguien pero se escucho que alguien le contestó.

-un arma….pero no termino de hablar, pues se había arrepentido de lo que iba a decir

Ella se le quedo mirando, sabía que trataba de decirle algo, pero no lo hizo. A la hora de escoger a su sensei todos se fueron donde Temari y Kankuro, pues tenía miedo de ir donde Gaara. Todos excepto una persona, quería saber que había tratado de decirle antes.

-cuál es tu nombre.- pregunto

-Matsuri.- dijo la chica

FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

Matsuri derramo sus lagrimas, le dolía recordar y saber que no lo volvería a ver nunca mas. Entre tanto llorar se quedo dormida. Estuvo toda la noche soñando con su sensei pero la despertó el reflejo del sol en su cara. Se alisto con pesadez y se fue a la torre del kazekage sin desayunar, había perdido totalmente el apetito.

-buenos días, Temari san como se encuentra.-pregunto la castaña

-tratando de sobrevivir, los malditos del consejo ya quieren elegir a otro kazekage no tienen respeto por Gaara.- dijo algo molesta

-Temari san, no cree que usted debería tomar el cargo yo creo que es lo que mas le gustaría.- dijo entristecida

-no lo sé, deberé pensarlo.- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

-Temari san yo no debería preguntarle pero….

-qué pasa? Pregúntame lo que quieras.- dijo la rubia

-quiero saber quien mato a Gaara sensei.- respondió apenada

Temari se asombro de la pregunta, estaba a punto de llorar otra vez, pero no lo haría no en frente de la pobre alumna que sufría al igual que ella.

-pues…lo mato Itachi, él quería llevarse a Naruto pero Gaara no lo dejo se le enfrento solo pero no pudo contra él. Al parecer uso su mangekyou sharingan y fue demasiado para mi hermano.- dijo Temari antes de irse

Matsuri se entristeció aun mas, ahora sabia a manos de quien había muerto pensó que al sabe que había muerto de una manera digna dejaría de dolerle tanto pero fue todo lo contrario. Ya había pasado una semana de la conversación que tuvo con Temari, Matsuri no había salido de su casa no había comido nada y su cuerpo se debilitaba cada vez mas. Sintió como se le nublaba la vista pero no le importaba, Gaara era la única persona que la había llegado a conocer y fue el único verdadero amigo que tuvo, no tenia familia ni amigos para ella la vida ya no valía la pena, ya no valía la pena sufrir tanto en soledad.

Después de tres días despertó, era de mañana y se encontraba en una camilla en el hospital se notaba que alguien la había ido a visitar pues habían flores en una mesita que se encontraba a su costado. Pero como había llegado ahí?, aun no lo entendía. Justo momentos después de desmayarse Temari había ido a su casa para pedirle que se fuera a vivir con ella, sabía que Matsuri vivía sola y no tenía familia simplemente no quería dejarla sola pero cuando la encontró tirada en el piso desmayada la llevo directo al hospital. Solo estaba anémica por no haber comido en tanto tiempo así que el doctor le dijo que se cuidara más respecto a su alimentación pero le pidió que se quedara unos días mas para hacerle algunos chequeos. Matsuri no quería quedarse en el hospital lo único que hacía era colocarla mas triste sin pensarlo mas se escapo y se fue por la ventana. Sabía exactamente a donde irse, necesitaba ver a alguien que le trajera paz y tranquilidad.

-hola Gaara sensei, perdón por no haber venido a visitarle antes, pero no me sentía capaz.- dijo solloza

-supuse que estarías aquí.- dijo una chica que se paró a su costado

-Temari san, yo no soportaba estar mas tiempo en el hospital.- dijo avergonzada

-no te preocupes por eso, yo te entiendo. Sabes tenias razón el consejo estuvo de acuerdo a que me subieran a cargo de kazekage.- dijo mientras miraba la tumba

-en serio! Me alegro mucho por usted.- dijo la chica

-que paso con los ninjas de konoha?-pregunto Matsuri

-pues, ayer se fueron a su aldea les agradecí por haber venido y por haber traído a mi hermano.-dijo cansada

-ahh- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir

-tu extrañas mucho a mi hermano, no es así?- dijo seriamente

-si Temari san, es que yo siempre estaba con él, desde que era su alumna y…

-te empezó a gustar, o me equivoco?- dijo la sabaku no

-no, no se equivoca, solo que yo jamás tuve la valentía de decírselo.- dijo agachando su cabeza

-Yo pienso que él tampoco tuvo la valentía necesaria para decírtelo, si bien es cierto era la persona mas fría que he conocido pero le agradaba tu compañía y nunca se disgustaba contigo. No se si será amor pero te apreciaba bastante aunque siempre tuvo esa expresión seria.- dijo Temari

-al escuchar estas palabras, Matsuri se quedo petrificada para ella era imposible que su sensei se preocupara por ella, jamás lo había notado pues nunca mostraba ningún sentimiento o ninguna expresión de felicidad o molestia. "tal vez yo si le importaba" pensó. Se notaba que estaba destrozada y su corazón le decía lo que tenía que hacer para aliviar ese dolor que sentía. Sin decir nada se fue alejándose de Temari para dirigirse a su casa, fue a su cuarto, abrió su diario y escribió.

"yo se que esta mal lo que voy a hacer pero es el único camino para deshacerme de este dolor tan fuerte que me persigue. Yo solo quiero encontrarme una vez mas con usted. Siento que no vale la pena seguir viviendo si no tengo a nadie y si no soy importante para nadie. Si vivo nadie me tomara en cuenta y si me muero nadie me recordará, yo ya tome una decisión y es lo mejor para todos. Gaara sensei yo me enamore de usted el día que me rescato arriesgando su vida, y siempre pensé que sus hermanos eran como la familia que ya no tengo, Temari y Kankuro siempre fueron buenos conmigo y es algo que nunca olvidare. Espero que no los entristezca pero estoy cansada de sufrir".

Al terminar de escribir esto Matsuri cerró su diario y lo puso sobre una mesita, estaba llorando y temblaba de miedo, pero no se echaría para atrás, agarro su bolso y saco un kunai, lo puso en su brazo y lo enterro en sus venas cortándolas en forma vertical. Matsuri podía sentir como corría la sangre por sus brazos y caían desenfrenadamente al piso, en unos segundos ya se sentía mareada y no podía respirar bien, todas sus fuerzas desaparecieron; ya no sentía sus piernas y la hicieron caer al suelo. Lo último que llego a hacer fue cerrar sus ojos y decir "al fin te volveré a ver" para luego morir en paz.

FIN.

Yo se que es algo trágico pero espero que sea de su agrado. Estaba deprimida y se me ocurrió crear este fic. No sean muy duras conmigo por favor XD! Bueno tratare de exprimir mi mente para hacer más Gaamatsus, a ver si puedo conseguir algo de inspiración. No se de dónde pero la conseguiré no se preocupen.


End file.
